O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI
by Reggie Jolie
Summary: Thranduil lembra de como tornou-se rei. PRÉ-HOBBIT.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: DO NASCIMENTO DE UM REI.**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Oropher/Thranduil (NO-SLASH)

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Thargomn e outros são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem a minha autorização.

Esta fic, tem por base os CONTOS INACABADOS DE JRR TOLKIEN. E tem dois pontos de vista, o de Oropher e de Thranduil. Páginas 287-292

**PREFÁCIO**

**ANO 3434 da segunda era**

**PLANICIE DE DARGOLAD**

**THRANDUIL**

"Não deveria terminar assim." Disse Thranduil.

"O rei está morto. Eu..." ele não conseguiu verbalizar o pensamento e olhou os corpos ali estendidos.

A batalha terminara.

"Deveria ser permitido levar-mos os mortos." Falou Thranduil para si mesmo.

O amigo olhou-o.

"Sim deveria-mos. Mas isso não será possível", asseverou Thargon filho de Teiglin.

Thranduil aproximou-se do corpo do pai e fechou-lhe os olhos, identicos aos seus. Ele estava nos Halls de Mandos, essa era única certeza de que possuia. Olhando ao redor Thranduil achou a grande espada Sindar e tomou-a na mão.

"Vamos embora."

Os sobreviventes o acompanharam.

**OROPHER**

**PLANICIE DE DARGOLAD**

Era o maior exército já reunido. E todos ali tinham um único objetivo. Derrotar a Sauron, também chamado de _Annatar, o senhor dos presentes_, um maia decaído, que tentava espalhar a escuridão por toda a terra média.

Elfos, homens, anões. Todos se reuniram nessa imensa planicie desprovida de vida vegetal ou animal. Apenas rochas.

Oropher liderava um numero consideravel dos seus guerreiros. Era um exercito misto. Havia elfos silvestres, havia sindar. E ele era o governante de todos eles. A seu lado estava o filho, Thranduil. O rapaz, acabara de casar-se e se não fosse essa guerra, nenhum deles estaria ali. Oropher rezou e pediu a Varda que consolasse a esposa do filho, que aguardava o marido na sua amada Greenwood.

Olhando ao redor ele repassou todos os seus guerreiros. Os arqueiros postados a frente. Era o grupo encarregado de disparar uma chuva de setas sobre os malditos orcs. Logo em seguida vinham a infantaria, armados com espadas curtas nas mãos, e as longas as costas. Os escudos feitos de tília e ferro, nos braços, esquerdos ou direitos, de acordo com cada um dos soldados. O mais correto seria ele mesmo, Oropher estar um pouco mais atrás na retaguarda, comandando suas tropas dali.

"Ninguém vai dizer que Oropher não contribuiu efetivamente nessa batalha." ele expressou o pensamento em voz alta.

Malglad olhou-o e sorriu. O comandante de Lórien era mais alto do que Oropher. Mas Oropher o respeitava, porque acima de tudo, Oropher não queria Celeborn e Galadriel imiscuindo-se em seu reino. Sua Greenwood.

O sol elevava-se acima de suas cabeças inclemente. Nesse momento Oropher sorriu internamente pois seus soldados, vestidos de couro, não estavam sofrendo, como os demais ellon, em suas reluzentes armaduras de metal.

O céu subitamente escureceu. Nuvens cobriram Arnor. A noite chegava mais cedo.

Então ao longe soou uma trombeta. Era o exército dos homens fazendo-se presente. Todos começaram a marchar em direção a montanha chamada de Orodruin. Lava vulcânica fluia de lá. O cheiro de enxofre era forte.

Os orcs formavam uma parede a frente. Rugiam. E gritavam em sua língua negra. Insultavam os _ellon_ a sua frente.

_Thangado hai! Haido I philia! _

Oropher ouviu a voz de Elrond _Pheredel_ comandar.

Seus arqueiros responderam. As setas escureciam o céu por sobre suas cabeças.

Mais três cargas de flechas e a infantaria começou a se deslocar. Os orcs caíam do penhasco. E outros apareciam no lugar dos que haviam caído.

Um grupo de orcs, a vanguarda do exercito de Sauron começou a correr em direção aos _ellon_.

Elrond de Imladris e seus comandados postaram-se a frente.

_Thangado Hai! Haido I philia!_

Nova carga de flechas.

A infantaria atacou logo em seguida com as lanças longas.

Com o canto dos olhos, Oropher procurou o filho e localizou-o a não mais do que 30 passos. Ele e Thargon estavam lado a lado

Ao olhar mais adiantes, Oropher viu o próprio Pheredel atacar e matar um orc. Era a batalha. A loucura da batalha. Nada mais importava naquele instante, a não ser o combate em si.

Os anões comandados por Durin, vieram pela retaguarda, empurrando os orcs para a frente. E eles esbarravam nos elfos e nos humanos. Junto aos anões, um batalhão de Elfos comandados por Amroth, filho de Celeborn e Galadriel.

Oropher viu o rei humano, Isildur erguer a espada e subitamente parar.

Então se ouviu um estrondo. Era como metal se partindo. Ao olhar para a origem do som, Oropher compreendeu que sua audição não o enganara.

Era metal, a couraça dos elfos sendo quebrada pelo martelo de Sauron.

O maia finalmente saíra de sua toca imunda.

E a cada sacudida do martelo, vários elfos eram mortos.

Na mão que segurava a espada, sobre a armadura estava o anel de poder. Dourado. Vivo. Brilhante e maléfico.

A um sinal dado por Malglad, Oropher investiu contra o Maia.

DOR!

Dor! era o que ele sentia agora. Oropher jazia no chão. A espada não estava em sua mão. Respirar doía. Suas costelas foram esmagadas pelo martelo. Ele ouvia-as raspando uma na outra. Sangue jorrava de sua boca. Ele conseguia ouvir os sons da batalha e fez uma preçe a Iluvatar para que seu filho fosse vitorioso.

Ao erguer os olhos para o céu. Ele viu as nuvens obscurecer o céu. Fechando os olhos Oropher enfim descansou.

**PLANICIE DE DARGOLAD**

**THRANDUIL**

Elendil caíra. O martelo de Sauron jogou o rei dos homens contra a parede de pedra. O elmo do rei caiu de sua cabeça e seu filho Isildur correu até onde o pai jazia.

Sauron, o Maia, voltou-se na direção de onde estavam o rei e seu filho, a fim de desferir o último golpe.

Isildur num ato misto de desespero e coragem, pegou a espada do pai, que estava caída. O Maia se aproximou. Quando Isildur tentou ergue-la, Sauron pisou na lâmina e quebrou-a em pedaços. O desespero tomou conta de Isildur que com o que restara da espada, golpeou Sauron, decepando-lhe um dos dedos.

Então o mundo pareceu desabar. O maia desfez-se. E em sua implosão, ele levou consigo milhares dos que estavam presentes naquela planície. E ao que tudo indicava. Sauron, o inimigo dos povos livres da terra média fora derrotado.

Então Thranduil foi em busca do pai. Pronto para encontra-lo e voltar para a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: DO NASCIMENTO DE UM REI.**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Oropher/Thranduil (NO-SLASH)

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – **Airien,Thargon e outros** são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem a minha autorização.

Como Tolkien fez o favor de omitir dados básicos. Eu estou colocando a esposa de Thranduil como uma Silvan chamada Airien.(donzela do sol). Já Oorpher nessa fic é viúvo.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

BOA LEITURA.

"_**ORA, DESDE OS TEMPOS REMOTOS O NOME DAQUELA FLORESTA ERA GRANDE FLORESTA VERDE, E SEUS AMPLOS SALÕES ERAM O ABRIGO DE MUITOS ANIMAIS E DE PÁSSAROS DE CANTO BELÍSSIMO. E HAVIA O REINO DE THRANDUIL À SOMBRA DO CARVALHO E DA FAIA. **__"_ P 185 O silmarilion.

**CAP. 02. OS OLHOS DO AMOR**

_**THRANDUIL**_

Thranduil Oropherion bem conheçia o pai. Ele sabia o propósito daquela festa.

"Precisamos confraternizar com os novos habitantes do reino." Havia dito Oropher. Os olhos azuis, contemplaram o filho calmamente.

"Nós somos os novos habitantes," rebatera Thranduil.

Em troca recebera apenas um erguer de sobrancelha caracteristico do pai em resposta. Como nada mais viesse em seguida, o principe pegou-se pedindo licença ao rei e saiu pelos jardins. Estava decidido a aprender tudo o que pudesse sobre sua nova morada e sobre seus habitantes e se para isso tivesse de suportar uma festa sem motivo algum, ele suportaria.

Havia muito o que fazer em sua nova casa. O palácio situava-se numa caverna, na margem nordeste de _Greenwood The Great_. Ali, com ajuda dos anões, ajuda paga evidentemente, foram construídas todas as alas do palácio. As habitações do rei e de sua família. Os calabouços no setor mais profundo, para eventuais prisioneiros. E Sob os salões, um fluxo do rio da Floresta corria, o rio era usado para o comércio com os homens próximas de Esgaroth do Lago Comprido. Essa era uma das saídas possíveis do reino. A outra era através do corredor de faias, chamado de _Portões do Reino _cujas portas abriam-se por meio de mágica.

Mas o restante dos habitantes, silvan em sua maioria, viviam nos talans, nas árvores. Faias, carvalhos, freixos, pinheiros, bétulas etc. Andando pelos corredores escavados na caverna, Thranduil pegou-se admirando o trabalho feito ali. As árvores eram enormes. O emaranhado de raízes, entranhado na terra, forneciam a base perfeita para as casas dos moradores. Era um labirinto. Era a floresta. Era sua nova casa. Thranduil sabia tudo isso de memória.

Uma hora depois Thranduil voltou para o palácio e dirigiu-se aos próprios aposentos. Em três horas, ele estaria cumprindo sua obrigação como principe, participando de uma festa.

**T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT& AT&AT&AT&AT&**

O rei estava sentado no trono. O trono em si chamava atenção, era uma peça que fora esculpida em rocha, longos pilares sustentavam uma cobertura logo acima da cabeça do rei. Oropher divertia-se e isso era visível. Ele trajava-se de verde e marrom, como a maioria dos presentes ali. A exceção, eram seus longos cabelos loiros, a fina coroa dourada sobre a cabeça. E isso era suficiente para diferencia-lo dos demais.

O salão estava lotado. Um grupo misto de _ellon e ellith_ tocavam instrumentos musicais. Todos ali pareciam que tinham em mente alcançar o propósito estabelecido pelo rei. Divertir-se. Exceto Thranduil.

O jovem principe já recusara, com delicadeza e educação, é claro, dez convites para dançar. De modo que as _ellith_ olhavam para o principe e procuravam outro jovem para dançar. Thranduil não sentia-se no espirito para diversão naquela noite. Nada o tentava. Nada o atraía.

As luzes azuis, amarelas, alaranjadas e douradas contribuíam para uma atmosfera festiva. Esgueirando-se Thranduil saiu do salão e foi em direção aos jardins. Conversando no dia anterior com Sirfalas, ele falara que os jardins mais bonitos, encontravam-se ao norte do palácio. E ele decidiu que era para lá que ele iria. Ele desceu as escadas e seguiu calmamente para o norte. Para longe da festa.

**T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT& AT&AT&AT&AT&**

O jardim era realmente belo. E de longe Thranduil ouvia o som de água. Ele pegou-se admirando um freixo gigante. Era o maior que ele tinha visto em Greenwood até então. Quando ele ouviu o som.

Uma risada. Limpida. Cristalina.

Seguindo o som ele aproximou-se da fonte do mesmo.

"PARE!."

Pego. Por Iluvatar ele fora pego em flagrante. Sim. Ele estava espiando. Não havia dúvidas. Mas ter sido pego era humilhante demais.

"Vamos saia daí. Ou eu..." o ellon não terminou a ameaça.

"O que foi Araton?" indagou Airien.

"Achei um espião, Airien. De origem nobre mais ainda assim um espião." O _ellon_ de cabelos escuros e olhos claros respondeu.

Airien. Esse era o nome da _elleth_. Ambos estavam se banhando num regato. Havia ali uma saliência numa pedra, que transformava o lugar numa piscina natural.

Araton apontava um arco para Thranduil. O ellon estava sem camisa ou botas. Usava apenas calças e como as roupas da _elleth_ estavam molhadas.

"E podemos saber o que um nobre faz fora do palácio quando há uma festa acontecendo lá?" Indagou Araton.

"Eu estava lá, mas decidi passear." respondeu Thranduil.

Os _elgadhrim_ se observavam, como se estivessem analisando oponentes num campo de batalha. Araton não moveu o arco um milimetro, que ainda apontava para o rosto de Thranduil.

O principe também não se deixou intimidar e disse:

"Mas porque ambos não estão na mesma festa? Todos os habitantes, sem exceções, foram convidados."

A jovem que até então estivera dentro da piscina natural ergueu-se. Os cabelos castanho caindo por sobre os ombros, preservando-lhe a modéstia que a roupa encharcada retirava.

"Sim. Recebemos os convites. Mas decidimos não comparecer. Há algum problema nisso principe?"respondeu Airien.

A postura de ambos era de franco desafio. Mais da parte dela do que dele.

"Não. Contudo a festa foi idealizada com um objetivo." respondeu Thranduil.

Iluvatar. Ele só desejara um pouco de paz, naquela noite, e no entanto encontrara...O que ele encontrara ali? Inimigos? Amigos? Eles estavam desconfiandos. Sem razão é claro. Não o conheciam. Mas ele também não conhecia o casal. Pensou Thranduil.

Eles ficaram observando o principe por vários minutos até que a _elleth_ falou.

"Então sua Alteza desprezou a festa e veio para a floresta." principiou a jovem. Ela havia alcançado uma capa que jogou sob os ombros e prendeu com um broche de prata.

Ela deu alguns passos. Airien tocou Araton no braço e o arco foi abaixado, agora que ele se convençera de que Thranduil não representava nenhuma ameça.

"Desculpe-nos _Taren._ Mas você nos assustou. Nós moramos além do jardim." Ela indicou mais freixos adiante e então ele viu um talan a alguns metros dali. "Poucos vem até aqui a noite. Este é Araton meu irmão. Eu me chamo Airien, filhos de Andin."

A jovem finalmente deixou escapar o primeiro sorriso.

"_Mae Govannem_ alteza." disse fazendo uma ligeira mesura.

Thranduil respondeu com um aceno.

Airien continuou a falar.

"Você não pediu, mas permita-me dar-lhe um conselho principe. Para integrar Sindar e Silvan, sua majestade, o rei, terá de fazer mais do que promover uma festa. "_Taren_ Thranduil, ela indicou-o com um gesto de cabeça, começou melhor."

"O que você quer dizer Airien filha de Andin" indagou Thranduil.

"Atreva-se a sair de dentro da caverna principe. Viva entre as árvores. Absorva o que a floresta tem a ensiná-lo e você poderá dizer que conheçe os Silvan."

**T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT& AT&AT&AT&AT&**

_**OROPHER**_

_**VINTE QUATRO HORAS DEPOIS**_

As portas de carvalho levavam ao salão de estudos do rei. Oropher assim o denominava. E Thranduil dirigiu-se até lá.

"Entre."

Thranduil sentou-se.

"Soube pelos meus conselheiros, que você não voltou mais a festa. Porque?" Indagou Oropher. Ele conhecia o filho. Ele tinha uma alma festiva. Por isso o rei, não compreendia porque seu _íon_, afastara-se da celebração.

"Não sentia-me a vontade _Adar_." respondeu Thranduil com sinceridade.

"Sei disso. Mas essa festa tinha um objetivo _íon-nin_." insistiu Oropher.

"E que seria apenas a integração do reino. Ou não?" disse Thranduil.

"Sim. Isso também _íon-nin_. E eu quero ao menos um _Daerion _." Disse Oropher. Ele sorriu para o filho e continuou.

"Já é hora de constituir família. Eu vi você recusando as _ellith_ que pediam para dançar. Como fará isso filho se você tem se recusado a conheçer a jovens daqui."

"Não me recusei _Adar_. Eu apenas não sentia-me bem. Mas não se preocupe _Adar_. Eu encontrarei logo uma esposa. E sim você terá seus _Daerion_ a subir-lhes nos joelhos, suplicando por estórias."

"Assim eu espero _ion-nin_. Agora podes ir."

"Huomissen _Adar._"

**T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT& AT&AT&AT&AT&**

_**AIRIEN**_

_**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**_

Airien.

Como a maioria dos silvan, ela era mais baixa do que ele. Pelo menos dez centÍmetros. Era esguia. Tinha uma aparência frágil. Mas era só aparência. Lembrava Thranduil. Os cabelos longos e castanhos, possuiam a mesma cor da madeira de que sua cama fora feita, pensou Thranduil, estavam soltos, como convinham a uma jovem solteira. Ele achou interessante esse costume dos Silvan, mas agora graças a esse conhecimento. Ele sabia que a jovem era descompromissada. No entanto ela estava acompanhada outra vez. Araton parecia uma sombra.

Ambos encontravam-se no jardim. Fora lá que ele esbarrara na _elleth_ pela primeira vez. Ela estava distraída retirando ervas daninhas.

"Vai ficar parado aí o dia inteiro _Taren_?" Inquiriu Airien.

Araton riu baixinho.

"Então você sabia que eu estava aqui." disse Thranduil.

"Desde que você chegou. Não sei se percebeu, mas sua presença calou os passarinhos. Eles pararam de cantar quando sua alteza chegou. Eles não o conheçem ainda".

"E conheçem você Airien?"

"_Aye"_. Novamente os olhos verdes, brilharam em desafio. Airien, a donzela do sol, esse era seu nome, erguera-se derramando areia, turfa e folhas de samambaia.

Ela olhou para Araton e jogou uma das ferramentas que usava. Ele pegou no ar. Ela soprou um beijo para ele, que saiu e logo não era mais visto.

Thranduil fraziu o cenho, tentando entender aquela interação.

Ele ficou sério novamente, Airien percebeu. Airien percebeu que ela não podia deixar de contempla-lo. Os olhos claros, emoldurados por sobrancelhas grossas, eram belos. A boca bem desenhada, fina e dura. Todos os traços do rosto do principe eram duros e frios, ainda assim era belo, refletiu Airien.

Ela limpou a areia das mãos, e o que grudara no vestido. Então olhou-o outra vez e disse:

"Venha. Vamos andar um pouco." Ela estendeu a mão. "Vou lhe mostrar o reino que você irá governar um dia Alteza."

Ele segurou-lhe a mão, e percebeu que ela exalava um perfume de flores e grama. Até o vestido era da cor da grama. Era como se ela fosse parte do jardim.

E dessa feita ela levou-o ao ponto mais alto da floresta.

"Voce tem certeza de que é seguro?" indagou Thranduil

"Eu venho aqui desde que era criança. Vamos lá suba. Você não vai acreditar quando chegar lá em cima." Insistiu Airien.

Ele a seguiu, escalando a caverna, em quinze minutos chegaram. E realmente a visão impressionou-o. Por quilômetros ele pode contemplar o verde luxuriante da floresta. Ao longe uma neblina vinha das Misty Mountains. Thranduil respirou para recuperar o fôlego, ante tamanha beleza e surpreendeu Airien sorrindo.

Era uma transformação completa. Sorrindo Airien perdia a sensualidade que a boca, cujo lábio superio fino e vulnerável e o inferior mais largo, que implorava para ser mordiscado, emprestava-lhe.

"Posso perguntar porque me trouxe aqui?"indagou Thranduil.

"Por que eu sinto que você precisa aprender a amar essa floresta. Como será capaz de defendê-la, se ainda não a conheçe ou a ama. Viver aqui não será fácil _Taren_." Ela tomou-lhe as mãos e olhou-o nos olhos. "Mas ao mesmo tempo não será impossível amar esse lugar. Só precisa aceitar o lugar e seus habitantes como eles são. Elfos, plantas, animais."

"Aye. Prometo tentar amar este lugar que nos recebeu." disse Thranduil.

"Certo. Vamos embora."

**T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT& AT&AT&AT&A**

_**UM MÊS DEPOIS**_

_**THRANDUIL**_

Thranduil achava-se junto a seus companheiros de luta. Thargon, Andoion, Dínros, Thaurtur, Rúmil, Erundul e Anarín, todos sindar. Todos comentavam o sucesso dos treinamentos. Eram exaustivos. Mas absolutamente necessários.

"E teremos festa hoje a noite?" Indagou Laimion. Era de origem Silvan.

"Sim. Mais uma festa." Respondeu Thranduil.

"Mas dessa vez, você não vai fugir meu amigo." Disse Thargon aproximando-se de Thranduil.

"Deixe-o fugir Thargon. Assim as _ellith_ podem olhar para nós ao invés de só olharem para o principe." Brincou maldosamente Dínros.

"Mas com esse nariz quebrado duas vezes, você parece um orc, Dínros," espetou Thranduil. 'É natural que as _ellith_ se assustem."

Os demais riram.

"Muito bem. Voltem ao treino seus molengas," chamou Düragar, o responsável pelo treinamento com espadas. "Vejamos do que vocês são feitos."

**A SER CONTINUADO...**

**REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!**

**GLOSSÁRIO.**

Ada-pai

adar- pai (formal)

AYE-SIM

Daerion-neto (singular)

ellon-elfo (singular)

ellteh- elfa (singular)

ellith- elfas (pluras)

_elgadhrim_- elfos (plural)

Mellon-amigo.

Melethril- amada (o)

nin-meu/minha

Taren-principe

Huomissen-até amanhã (finlandês)


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: DO NASCIMENTO DE UM REI.**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Oropher/Thranduil (NO-SLASH)

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Thargon e outros são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem a minha autorização.

Como Tolkien fez o favor de omitir dados basicos. Eu estou colocando a esposa de Thranduil como uma Silvan chamada Airien.(donzela do sol). Já Oorpher nessa fic é viúvo.

BOA LEITURA.

[...] _Yavanna, a Provedora de Frutos. Ela ama todas as coisas que crescem na terra; e guarda na mente todas as suas incontáveis formas, das árvores semelhantes a torres nas florestas primitivas ao musgo sobre as pedras ou aos seres pequenos e secretos que vivem no solo. Em reverência, Yavanna vem logo após Varda entre as Rainhas dos Valar. Na forma de mulher, ela é alta e se traja de verde; mas às vezes assume outras formas. [...] _."p 12 O silmarilion.

**Capitulo escrito com inspiração musical. O tema da série VIKINGS do History Channel. **

** watch?v=1tmEZo7fwHU**

**CAP. 03. RITOS DE PASSAGEM.**

_**THRANDUIL**_

Outra festa. Desta vez comemoravam a farta colheita. Suprimentos em abundância chegaram de Esgaroth, trazidos pelos elfos jangadeiros. Era uma festa em homenagem a Yavanna. E mais uma vez todos foram convidados.

Oropher trajava uma veste prateada e uma capa marrom. Ele e seus conselheiros adentraram no pátio numa espécie de procissão cerimonial. Todos portavam tochas e acenderam uma grande fogueira no meio do pátio.

Então Thranduil aproximou-se, porque o pai, lhe dissera para fazê-lo, dias atrás. A espada Sindar nas mãos. Oropher sorria. Ele pegou a espada das mãos do filho. Outro ellon jogou uma arma para Thranduil. Ambos em posição de combate. As luzes brilhavam sobre os dois. Era ensaiado. Mas era mortal. Oropher não dava espaço para tréguas. Thranduil principiava a suar.

As pessoas comentavam. Ele estava vagamente consciente de um barulho, um zumbido. Mas não podia se dar ao luxo de desviar sua atenção para o zumbido. Ou perderia parte de sua dignidade ou mesmo um membro. As espadas cantavam. O tempo passava e Thranduil combatia o pai.

A apresentação durou vinte minutos. Mas foi absolutamente perfeita. Os ellon e ellith, aplaudiram entusiasmados ao final, enquanto Thranduil se perguntava porque Oropher insistira naquela apresentação especificamente.

A musica começou a tocar. O vinho e a comida começaram a ser servidos. As roupas eram uma explosão de cores, diferente do habitual entre os Silvan, a maioria optara por tons de laranja, amarelo, vermelho. As cores do outono. Aos poucos os ellon e ellith se misturavam entre si. Dançavam e sorriam.

O rei se superara. Com essa era a décima quinta _ellith_ que era apresentada a ele, e Thranduil era obrigado a dançar com ela. Não que ele não gostasse. Mas o pai parecia ter pressa. Enquanto ele não estava com pressa alguma.

Oropher circulava pelo salão seguido pelos seus conselheiros. Ele chamou o filho com um gesto e Thranduil se viu andando na direção de seu adar.

Foi então que Thranduil a viu. Airien filha de Andin. Outra vez acompanhada. Mas dessa vez não pelo irmão. Procurando ele viu Araton em pé junto com outros Silvan, conversando. A companhia de Airien era seu amigo, Thargon.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos cujas mechas desciam até a cintura, e olhos claros sorriu. O _ellon_ ao seu lado, disse alguma coisa e Airien deu um sorriso em resposta.

Thranduil pegou-se analisando a jovem elleth naquela noite.

Diferente dos outros dias, ela vestia-se de branco e prata; o que destoava da maioria ali presente. Não usava uma única jóia. Mas Thranduil percebera que ela não precisava. A jóia mais brilhante da jovem, era seu sorriso. Entretando Oropher perguntou-lhe algo e Thranduil teve de esqueçer-se momentaneamente dos dois amigos.

_**SEMANAS DEPOIS**_

_**THRANDUIL**_

Era uma manhã fria de outono. As débeis listas laranjas e rosadas no céu, indicavam o amanhecer. E Thranduil encontrava-se de pé. Como os demais ellon, o sono não era exatamente a principal necessidade de seu dia. Acordava cedo. E muito cedo saiu em busca do refeitório onde os soldados tomariam a primeira refeição do dia, logo em seguida ele começaria os treinamentos.

Os _elgadhrim_ encontravam-se no salão de treino, como Thranduil batizara aquele lugar. Era perto o suficiente das forjas, onde os ferreiros, trabalhavam fazendo espadas longas e curtas, adagas, pontas para flechas e também era próximo do lugar que ele e Oropher haviam escolhidos para abrigar o arsenal.

Thranduil estava cansado. Ensinar os Silvan a lutar com espadas era exaustivo. Ele enxugou o suor do rosto e em seguida começou a soltar as fivelas que prendiam o gibão de couro. Era muito leve. Mas servia para o propósito do dia. Ato este que era repetido por todos os que ali se encontravam. Os ellon todos trajavam gibão de couro, quando eles estivessem mais evoluidos passariam a treinar com armaduras completas. Como eram os primeiros treinamentos, a maioria ainda utilizava espadas de madeira, como se fossem crianças. Mas se usadas da maneira correta, elas machucavam. E ensinar a maneira correta de usar uma espada era a tarefa de Thranduil.

Bárgon, o curador estava por perto. Fora um dos pedidos de Thranduil, eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de machucar ninguém seriamente.

Ele ouviu o ruido de uma pedra de amolar e olhou em torno querendo saber, quem era o tolo que portava uma espada de verdade ali.

Era Rúmil. Tinha de ser Rúmil. De todos os Sindar ali presentes, só ele para desobecer a um acordo feito previamente.

"Rúmil!" Chamou Thranduil.

O ellon voltou-se na direção da voz e levantou-se. E teve a decência de embainhar a espada e deixar de lado a pedra de amolar.

"Rúmil, Rúmil." Principiou Thranduil.

"O que foi que nós acordamos quando tivemos a ideia de treina-los Rúmil. Você é capaz de lembrar, soldado."

Rúmil era alto. Mas teve a decência de baixar a cabeça, como uma criança que fora pega em flagrante e respondeu.

"Nada de espadas capitão. Somente espadas de madeira." respondeu Rúmil

"E porque razão, você está portando uma espada nesse momento Rúmil?" indagou Thraduil.

O ellon manteve-se em silêncio e Thranduil continuou.

"Rúmil. Eu sei que você destesta a espada de madeira. Qualquer soldado já treinado, detesta a espada de madeira. Mas nós temos de usá-las por um bom tempo ainda." disse Thranduil. "Logo eles estarão bem treinados, e aí sim Rúmil. Eu, você, Dínros, Erundul, todos nós poderemos lutar de verdade e com espadas de verdade. Entendeu Rúmil?"

O ellon assentiu.

"Dispensado." O ellon começou a afastar-se, reclamando baixinho e Thranduil chamou-o.

"E Rúmil..."

O ellon levantou o olhar e fitou Thranduil por um segundo e em seguida achou algo de muito interessante em suas botas.

"Se eu vir essa espada outra vez por aqui. Você terá uma punição séria. Está dispensado do treino por hoje."

"Mas..." Rúmil começou a falar.

"Dois dias sem treino Rúmil." falou Thranduil. O ellon saiu da liça de cabeça baixa e frustrado.

_**CINCO DIAS DEPOIS**_

Nessa manhã outra coisa preocupava Thranduil. Seu amigo Thargon. Ele estava insuportável por esses dias.

No dia anterior Thargon saíra ferido. Não fora um corte feio. Mas Thargon se distraíra e por isso se machucara. Ele observou Thargon sentar-se do outro lado do salão de treino e pensou no porque disso?

Eles eram amigos desde que eram elfinhos não poderia ser algo sério, poderia?

Thranduil levantou-se decidido a interpelar o outro ellon e descobrir o que havia de errado, quando Thargon abordou a Laimion. O silvan, em questão, era um dos que mais se esforçava por dominar a espada.

"Thargon, _mellon-amin_. Eu gostaria de falar com você." insistiu Thranduil

"Como posso ajuda-lo alteza." Falou Thargon.

Ele estava aborrecido, era evidente, e agora o filho de Oropher se perguntou o que havia feito ao amigo.

"O que está acontecendo Thargon? Você tem me evitado. E ontem você se machucou de um modo que só posso pensar ter sido intencional, para um espadachim como você."

O _edhel_ levantou os olhos nivelando-os ao de Thranduil e respondeu:

"Nada. Eu só preciso de um tempo para me adaptar a viver aqui. Somente isso Thranduil. Você pode me dar licença, pois eu preciso descansar."

"Você me golpeou no nariz". Disse Circenn em voz alta.

Thranduil que estava conversando com o curador olhou na direção do som. E sangue fluía das narinas do edhel em questão.

As espadas de madeira jaziam esquecidas no chão. Bárgon, o curador, afastou-se de Thranduil para atender ao _edhel_ machucado.

E Thranduil viu-se chamando os demais em voz alta. Era hora de uma disputa. Eles estavam entediados demais.

O barulho era feio. As espadas de madeira chocando-se. Aqueles que eram derrotados no combate vingavam-se dizendo uma série de impropérios.

"Você está distraído, e quem está distraido não tem como se defender como deveria". Observou Cúthalion, com a ponta de espada de madeira a um centimetro das costelas de Aeglos. O silvan balançou a cabeça concordando. As mãos erguidas em rendição.

"Vamos lá. Outra vez", disse Cúthalion.

Balançando a cabeça Thranduil sorria. Começara. Finalmente Sindar e Silvan começaram a se entender. Em alguns anos, ele pensou, seu rei teria um exército preparado, caso fosse necessário.

_**SEMANAS DEPOIS**_

Estava chovendo. Mas Thranduil nem ligava. Ele acabava de sair de um cansativo treino com espadas. Ele tinha um aranhão na mão, onde a lâmina de Laimion, roçara. Mas o _edhel_ em questão, saíra mais machucado do que ele. Sugeriram que ele fosse para as casa de cura. Mas ele recusara. Apenas lava a mão. Era um corte tão pequeno, tão insignificante, que em vinte e quatro horas teria sumido.

Thranduil pegou-se novamente indo para o jardim do norte, para ver Airien outra vez. Desde o dia da festa, que ele não a via.

Ele não sabia exatamente porque escolhera a jovem jardineira, como objeto de suas atenções. Mas ele gostava de conversar com ela. Gostava de ouvi-la rir. Apreciava quando ela o questionava e o desfiava. Ela tinha vida dentro dela. Mas também ela tinha a capacidade de ficar em silêncio, quando ele precisava e não o importunava e nem permitia que os outros o fizessem. E ele era grato por isso.

Desta feita Thranduil encontrou Airien fora do jardim. Abrigada da chuva ao pé de um freixo.

Outra vez, pensou o principe.

Não havia ninguém por perto. E pela cesta ele via, que a jovem _elleth_, estava levando cogumelos silvestres.

"Eu os colhi, e pretendia leva-los para o curador."

"Bom. Ai está outro lugar que eu ainda não conheço," disse Thranduil.

"Então posso levá-lo até lá assim que essa chuva passar." disse Airien.

Ele tirou a capa que usava e colocou sobre a jovem.

"Aqui. Isso vai ajudar um pouco. Vamos lá. Divida comigo. Assim não ficaremos ensopados."

"Certo."

Ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela, mantendo-a agasalhada. Ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele.

"_Hannon-le_". Respondeu Airien. Ao que Thranduil acenou em resposta.

_**A SER CONTINUADO...**_

**GLOSSÁRIO**

EDHEl- elfo (singular)

elleth-elfa (singular)

egladhrim-elfos (plural)

HANNON-LE. obrigado


End file.
